Psykos/Synopsis
History Psykos was a colleague and good friend of Fubuki. She was the vice president of the Blizzard Group during high school. When she was 17 years old, Fubuki sealed away Psykos's psychic power due to her proposal of wiping out humanity to the Supernatural Society. At some point in the past, Psykos saw a vision of the future about humanity that drove her mad and she founded the Monster Association with Orochi. She was responsible for making Orochi into a powerful monster through a special nurturing process, which stimulates growth in humans to make them into monsters. Countless horrible experiments including cannibalism, breeding, blood and cell transfusions, and torture were conducted during this process to create a strong monster. At some point after this, she and Orochi abducted Gouketsu and offered him more power in exchange for his cooperation which he accepted. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Psykos is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation through her "meat puppet," Gyoro Gyoro. Super Fight Arc After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Psykos finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Psykos about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Psykos denies Phoenix Man's request to reinforce the cornered monsters and orders Gouketsu to return from the C-City Super Stadium. Monster Association Arc Destrochloridium takes over the body of a Hero Association staff member and infiltrates the Hero Association with one of Psycho's drones to deliver a message to the Hero Association. She briefly pretends that the Monster Association's goal is merely to live in peace and be free from the threat of elimination. However, when a Hero Association staff member promises that they won't touch the Monster Association, Destrochloridium kills him, and Psykos reveals that they were just joking. The real message was that the Monster Association was declaring war and that they would give the HA 3 days to prepare. The hostage was only taken to ensure that the Hero Association couldn't ignore the challenge. She gives a massive speech to the members of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach, as well as persuading Orochi to spare Do-S for her useful ability. Through her drones, she sees Gouketsu's headless corpse. Psykos leaves a message to Garou telling him to rest within his cell. Later, Psykos was seen deciding on the fate of Narinki's Private Squad that attacked them. Psykos questioned G5 on how he found out about the Monster Association and answered the Machine God's question on attacking other monsters. Afterward, Psykos offered a deal to Garou to join the Monster Association as an executive member to help boost their forces after the loss of Elder Centipede and Gouketsu. When Garou left to kill a hero, Psykos ordered Royal Ripper and Bug God to tail Garou and watch his movements. Phoenix Man later questioned Psykos on the purpose of sending combat types to observe Garou as both Royal Ripper and Bug God can decide to kill Garou on a whim. Psykos revealed that it was a test and to facilitate Garou's growth, stating that he needs to be ravaged both physically and mentally. Psykos, in particular, is excited to see what changes Garou will undergo as a result of experiencing monsters. Psykos reveals that Orochi was once a human that, after countless failures and sacrifices, became the ultimate being. Psykos created Orochi and that only it knows the secret trick of doing so. Psykos mentions that with the right nourishment, Garou has the potential of becoming a second Orochi, but that if he dies then he was never good enough. During Royal Ripper and Bug God's report about Garou, she sees through Ripper's lies and asks him to tell the truth in which Bug God tells what really happens during their fight with Garou. Afterward, Royal Ripper begins to question the fact that Garou was quite a formidable foe, which is why Psykos intentionally sent them after Garou since he knew both of them would turn on Garou and strong enough to potentially killed him. Psykos then asks whether he is dead in which both Royal Ripper and Bug God states that he surely dead, despite not checking on him carefully. As he takes note of Tareo, he wonders who he is in which Royal Ripper states that he is his toy to play with or else he would have to cut someone else to quell out his blood lust. Consequently, Psykos angrily scolds him not to playing around since he had found the scouting robot used by Child Emperor to scout the Monster Association HQ and firmly stating that the S-class heroes are not to be taken lightly as she assumed that one of them executed Elder Centipede and Gouketsu as well as the fact she doesn't know the secret weapon, the Hero Association is hiding. Later, when Garou takes a secret tunnel into the Monster Association base, Psykos immediately detects that there is an intruder. She only recognizes that the intruder is sending a biological signal, and is either a human or a monster. She sends monsters to Garou's location with orders to kill the intruder if it is a hero and welcome it if it is a monster. Garou's rampage attracts Overgrown Rover, who assaults him and sends him crashing into Psykos' private room. Psykos is pleasantly surprised to see Garou alive, complimenting him for living up to her expectations and for growing so much stronger. She lifts the rubble off of Garou, but then forcefully restrains him. She asks Garou to have a quick talk. Psykos tells Garou the secret of breaking the limiter as someone who must repeatably experience death and overcome it. He goes over his experiences and experiments to arrive at that answer and shows Orochi as his first success. He attempts to convince Garou to let him raise him into the most powerful monster, but he refuses. When Garou begins to adapt to the psychic restraint, he lets Orochi battle him. At some point, Psykos tells Rhino Wrestler that he has improved and became a Demon-level threat. Psykos watches as the heroes strike team to attack the wave of monsters in the ghost town of Z-City. After the battle, he calls upon, Black Sperm, Nyan, Homeless Emperor, Gums, Orochi and Fuhrer Ugly for a talk. During the Monster Association invasion, Gyoro Gyoro meets Tatsumaki at the Association main hub and both start to fight. Gyoro Gyoro goes for the offensive and releases an immense barrage of energy and rubble to crush Tatsumaki inside a condensed ball of concrete. However, his attack is ineffective as it is revealed that Tatsumaki was unfazed and he then proceeded to blow Gyoro Gyoro arm off. Impressed by Tatsumaki's esper powers, Gyoro Gyoro released his full power, becoming bigger and gaining many more eyes on his body. He then released a wave of 300x gravity on Tatsumaki, only for her to be unfazed. Angered, Gyoro Gyoro released a beam of energy that nearly vaporizes the Association main's hub but Tatsumaki walks out of it unfazed, then proceeds to crush Gyoro Gyoro's body effortlessly. Gyoro Gyoro admits that Tatsumaki's powers are much greater than he originally perceived but then complains that she finished him off so brutally. Tatsumaki asks him why he's complaining since meat puppets can't feel pain and then tells him that she'll force his body out of the puppet. Shocked by this, he calls for Orochi as an act of desperation and is shocked when Orochi doesn't show up. It is later revealed that Orochi encountered Saitama as Gyoro Gyoro then starts to beg for his life. Gyoro Gyoro sends a spy drone to discover who attacked Orochi and finds Saitama. Not recognizing the hero, he describes him as bald who Tatsumaki interprets as Superalloy Darkshine. Tatsumaki levitates Gyoro Gyoro's devastated body and the monster attempts to attack the hero with energy beams but fails to do any damage. Tatsumaki pulls out a body from the monster. Elsewhere, Fubuki senses her sister's psychic energy and is shocked at the level of power she is using. Tatsumaki realises that the body she pulled out of Gyoro Gyoro was not its real form but in fact just a "regular lump of meat" and that in reality its real form, Psykos, had been controlling the meat puppet from a safe location 1500 meters underground. After Gyoro Gyoro having been destroyed by Tatsumaki, Psykos decides to bide her time by remaining hidden underground while preparing a new meat puppet and waiting for the Executives to finish off their targeted heroes and then corner and surround Tatsumaki to defeat her. But then, to Psykos's surprise and dismay, Tatsumaki realises where she is hiding in a matter of seconds through her powerful long-range psychic sense and then proceeds to be overwhelmed by her psychokinesis. In a desperate attempt for help, Psykos decides to try to send Overgrown Rover to attack Tatsumaki through her maximum output telepathy but the monster is too busy battling Bang, Bomb and Fubuki. After getting no response Psykos sees Saitama riding in a minecart towards the Inner Sanctum of the Monster Association Headquarters through one of her many eyes placed throughout the base. She however does not see Flashy Flash riding with him as he is obscured by Saitama's hand and cape. That combined with the fact that Tatsumaki has discovered her location and that none of the Executives are there to assist her, Psykos decides that her only option is to engage in battle with Tatsumaki herself on the surface, drinking a potion to enhance her psychic abilities beforehand. After being unveiled as a human, Psykos weakens Tatsumaki as she lowers her defense in preparation for fighting the Dragon-level monsters. Psykos is then challenged by Fubuki and is defeated by the B-Class hero. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Psykos is later seen the A-City's secret prison where the other imprisoned monsters are, being interrogated by Fubuki to answer why Psykos built Monster Association and what future does she see, with Saitama asking her why she and her Association attacked his former hometown, but Psykos, due to her previous defeat by Fubuki, is mentally broken and unable to give a clear answer. However, the real reason why Fubuki has come after Psykos was because Fubuki's older sister, Tatsumaki is now coming after Psykos and wishes to kill her. Fortunately, Saitama protects Psykos when Tatsumaki and Fubuki are causing destruction throughout the Hero Association faculty. Psykos quickly becomes unconscious during the ruckus, along with the police Fubuki knocks out due to an emergency caused by Tatsumaki's sudden arrival. Fubuki keeps her sister busy at this time. As Tatsumaki stops her own madness, an unconscious Psykos is taken by Fubuki safely. References Category:Character Synopsis